Wharton Rescue
by tiger-eye5
Summary: What happens when the thunderbirds have to rescue one of thier own?
1. Default Chapter

Hey, i don't own the thunderbirds, as much as i would have liked too. However, i do own Hadrian, Benny, Blanche, Christian, Jasper and Zacharias.

Thanks!

Alan Tracy stood next to his best friend, Fermat Hackenbacker on the front steps of his boarding school, Wharton Academy. It was the first day back after the events of the Spring Break. On just the second day back from school, it all happened. His family was all heroes, known as International Rescue, or more commonly, the Thunderbirds after the amazing ships that his four brothers and father flew to save people. Fermat's father was the 'Brains' behind the operation, creating and monitoring all of them.

Over the break, Alan and Fermat became Thunderbirds and began training in all of the 'birds. So far, Alan's favorites were thunderbirds 1 and 3. Both were faster than the other three, thus Alan's liking. Alan was a speed junkie. He wanted to go race car driving when he was old enough, but did not think that his father would agree. Speaking of his father, Jeff Tracy himself had come to see the boys to school.

"Now, you two be careful. And Alan, I don't want any phone calls this term. We are going to be busy enough rebuilding thunderbird 5. I don't need to worry about finding you another school again. Agreed?" Jeff asked his son.

"Okay Dad. I'll try to stay clean. Thanks for seeing us to school. We'll go and dump our stuff, then will come back to say goodbye." Alan replied, indicating to the dormitory they were standing in front of. It was off to the left of the quadrangle, with the science and mathematics building on either side. It was five stories high and was the oldest one on campus. Alan's room was a double with Fermat on the third floor on the opposite side of the stairs and escalator. Opening the door and looking around they saw that it was just as they had left it. It had two beds up against the left wall, with the right wall covered by a huge pine table that had been specially ordered by Jeff Tracy so that the boys could work. There was a door to a small ensuite in between the two beds with a shower, toilet and sink.

"Not t.. t..that bad." Fermat stuttered as he went to his bed to put down his stuff. "I thought that they would change everything around while we were gone" he said.

"Yeah" Alan agreed as he dumped his bad on his own bed. "Well, we'd better go and say goodbye to my Dad" Fermat nodded and followed Alan out. Jeff was where they left him in front of the building. Alan stood forward into his hug and returned his embrace. "Thanks Dad. Take care, and tell those brothers of mine that they'd better all be there when I get back."

"I will. Call anytime you need to talk. You too Fermat. Have a good time" Jeff said before he walked out and to his car, before driving away to the airport not far away.

Fermat and Alan watched until the car had disappeared from sight before going back up to their dorm. AS they got off the elevator, they saw the two boys that stayed on the left side of them standing outside their door.

"Hadrian, Benny" Alan said as they came up to them.

"Alan, Fermat. What took you so long to get here?" Hadrian Starr asked. Hadrian was a tall black haired boy that was on the track team with Alan. He turned his brown eyes to Fermat, before ruffling his hair.

"Leave the kid alone Hadrian" Benny told him. Benny's real name was Benito Brunner. He was short, and had bright red hair with green eyes. To fill the cliché, he also had heaps of freckles on his nose. He and Hadrian had only met the year before when they were put in the same dorm. He immediately befriended Alan and Fermat when they came to the school just a term later.

"My Dad came to school to make sure we actually got here. When did you guys get here?" Alan asked.

"About two hours ago. My parent swung by Hadrian's to pick him up. His parents are in Hawaii at the moment. Don't some people just have all the luck" Benny replied.

"Hey Benny, you forget that we live on a tropical island. We're used to that type of life. And we love it. But why aren't you in Hawaii, Hadrian?" Alan asked as Fermat slipped into the room.

"Cause I couldn't miss any school. Anyway, it about time we unpacked before dinner. It is only in an hour before dinnertime. Meet you at 7?"

"Sure."

At seven, Alan, Fermat, Hadrian and Benny went into the dining room to eat. They were joined at their table by their other friends. Blanche Norsca was the second biggest geek of the group behind Fermat. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His twin brother, Zacharias looked exactly the same except for the fact that his left eye had a streak of blue through it. Zack was almost as smart as his brother. The third member of the group was Christian Danes. Christian had blond hair and bright green eyes. He was what every woman desired in one neat package, also being on the gymnastics team. The last member of the group was Jasper Nicodemus. Jasper was a third generation Japanese, and had black hair and brown eyes so dark, that they were almost black. He was also on the gymnastics team with Christian.

"So, how were everyone's breaks?" Blanche asked once they had greeted each other.

"Boring" Christian replied.

"I went to London with my parent's." Jasper said. "I saw the Thunderbirds in jubilee gardens. There were three kids that flew them. It would have been so cool to be them."

"Really? Blanche and I just went with our parents to the farm. Nothing as cool as yours obviously" Zack said, excited. "What about you Alan?"

"Fermat and I just hung around the island with our families" Alan relied before Fermat butted in.

"And Alan got a girlfriend" That caught their friend's attention.

"Keep going Fermat" Hadrian said.

"T…The girl that we l... l… stay with. She and Alan started d…d… seeing each other. Her name is Tin Tin"

"TinTin, that's a strange name. What does she look like?" Benny asked Alan.

"Guy's its still pretty new. Can we not talk about it?"

"Okay. Well, I just stayed at home, occasionally hanging out with Hadrian. Nothing interesting." Benny said as a loud noise rang though the hall. "Is it bed time already?"

"I guess. See you tomorrow" the twins replied at the same times before moving out of the hall. Christian and Jasper both nodded at the four still sitting before following Blanche and Zack. Hadrian and Benny stood up first and waited for Alan and Fermat to follow as they went to their dorms for the night.

**Three weeks later**

Alan and Hadrian were running around the track trying to beat their own four hundred records when they were called over by the coach, Coach Pential. Looking at each other, they made their way over to him.

"You called coach?" Alan asked.

"Yes Alan. I want you two to take a few days off training. It's beginning to affect your studies and I can't let that happen. Go and shower, then go to your dorms and study. Thanks, that's all" With that, he walked off.

"Great" Hadrian groaned as he got his drink bottle from the ground. "Just what we want"

"Tell me about it. Oh well, what we can do" Alan replied, following his friend into the showers. "We may as well get this done" With that the two boys had their showers and once dressed, made their way over to their dorms to study with their respective room mates. They studied for the next three hours, before going to sleep.

A loud rumbling woke Alan up in a start. Looking around he saw Fermat also awake.

"Fermat what was that?" Alan asked. Before Fermat could reply, it came again, but louder. It also shook the building around them, throwing them from their beds. Fermat and Alan both realized what it was at the same time

"Earthquake!" They crawled their way over the doorway, and wrenched it open. Hadrian and Benny and also crawled into the doorway, as had most of the other students on their floor. Suddenly, another quake came.

"Look" A boy cried, pointing to a large crack that had appeared in the wall in front of them. It was spreading with incredible speed, also going into the ceiling. Alan and Fermat once again looked at each other before crying out.

"Quick, get under something fast! A table, anything!" Hadrian and Benny, along with four other boys that Alan couldn't remember the names of at that stage followed Alan and Fermat into their room. It was a well known fact that they had the largest and most sturdy table on the floor. It was a tight fit, but all eight of them fitted. They then watched in fright as the ceiling came down in front of them.

If you want me to continue, you must review!


	2. Chapter 2

**On Tracy Island**

Jeff Tracy stood on the pool deck watching his second youngest son swimming in the pool. Gordon had just come back in thunderbird three from dropping John off in the newly rebuilt thunderbird 5. They had finished the station faster than they expected, and were now starting to get used to John not being around again.

"Hey Dad" Scott's voice said from behind him. Jeff turned to look at his oldest.

"Hey Scott. How's John settling in?" he asked. John had radioed, and asked to speak to Scott about one of his experiments that he had left behind. Scott had volunteered to continue it. They had been talking for about three hours now, which made Jeff believe that they had talked about more than just his experiment.

"Good. He thinks that it is a bit strange to be up there again, but will be okay if we just keep calling him."

"Good. That was what I was hoping" Jeff said, relieved. Scott walked over to the bar for a glass of orange juice before coming back to his father. Gordon was just coming out of the pool.

"Hey Gordo, John wants to talk to you. He's with Virgil at the moment." He called out. Gordon nodded, and quickly dried himself before running into the house for his father's study. Jeff and Scott chuckled as they watched him go.

"He can't walk anywhere, can he?" Jeff asked rhetorically.

"Nope. Hey, shouldn't we call Alan to let him know?" Scott asked as they started to walk inside.

"Yes. I'll call him after you lot stop hogging the communicator"

"We just want to make sure that John is fine. And anyway, you were the one that talked to him first."

"I know." Jeff replied just as the entered the study.

"Hey Dad" Virgil said looking from his brother's portrait.

"Hang on guys, I'm getting something about Alan's school on the frequency" John's voice said, worried. Back on Tracy island, everyone looked at each other, wondering what their youngest could have done now. After all, it was well past eleven at night in America. "Dad, they're reporting an earthquake! They say that at least one building was destroyed, and that there at students trapped inside."

"Dad, we have to get there! Alan and Fermat could be trapped" Virgil cried.

"John, have their emergency signal's gone off yet?" Jeff asked, worried for his son and friend.

"No."

"Boys, we can't do anything until we're called. But get into your uniforms and your birds ready. We will be able to go at a moments notice for them. I'll go get Brain's and tell him" Jeff ordered his sons.

"FAB"

**Back at Wharton Academy**

Alan coughed as he looked around the room that was once his dorm. He couldn't see past the giant slab of concrete that was about a meter in front of him. The dust was still swirling around, making it hard to see and breathe.

"Alan, w…w…what do we do now?" he heard Fermat ask.

"I don't know Fermat. Hang on, we need to send of the alarm on our watches" Alan replied, saying the last bit quietly so that the other boys wouldn't hear it. Fermat nodded and they both manipulated their watches until the beeped twice. That done, they then turned to look at the other boys. Fermat had Hadrian and Benny next to him, while Alan had the four other boys. He turned and saw that they were covered in dust, but looked alright.

"Hey, you guys ok?"

"I think so. Your Alan Tracy right?" the one next to him replied.

"Yeah. What are your names?" Alan asked quietly.

"I'm Will Ourlands. Nathaniel Johnsons in next to me, and the other two are Marcus Dale and Phillipe Pascal. Our dorms were a few doors down from here. Do you think that we'll be saved?" Will asked after he introduced his friends.

"Sure. The Thunderbirds will be here soon. When the teachers realise that were missing they will call for help. This job is too big for the emergency services. We just have to hang in there." Alan replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Nathaniel asked him.

"Because they're the Thunderbirds. Have you ever heard of them failing?"

"No"

"There you go. Now Fermat, what do we do?" Alan asked his friend.

"W..we can try t..t..to see if we can f..f..see any water. We'll need it. And Alan, if you can get to my bed, there's a first aid kit on it." Fermat replied. Alan nodded, before inching out from under the table.

"I can see a way around this block" he said as he reached the concrete in front of them. "I'm going to try to go around it. I'll be back soon." With that, Alan disappeared from sight.

**Tracy Island**

Jeff and Brains were in the study, which Brains had changed to command and control, anxious about any information about their sons. They had patched the emergency call through to them so that they could hear any news as it came. Suddenly, a beeping sound came from Alan's portrait and the computer in front of them.

"Alan and Fermat's emergency signals have been activated. It means that they're alive" Jeff said in relief. They had heard unconfirmed reports that bodies had been found.

"Dad, are you getting they're signals?" John asked.

"Yes son, we are. Have they asked for us yet?"

"No Dad. But they just found another body. And they apparently haven't started looking on one building yet. They should be asking soon. You'd better suit up" John told his father. Jeff looked at him, amused before leaving to do as he was told. When he walked back in, in his green uniform, John called out.

"Dad, we have been called in! Go!" Brains sent off the alarm, which brought all of the boys to the control room. They quickly moved to the portraits, which rose to let them into the lifts behind them. Jeff activated them with the phrase.

"Thunderbirds are go" The ships were quickly in the air and heading at top speed for Massachusetts.

Scott gasped when he saw the damage done to his baby brother's school.

"Dad, this school is a mess. All but one building is collapsed. And that building had no top floor. There is a section to the left where the emergency services are. They have cleared a spot for us near the wreckage." He told his father in thunderbird two.

"FAB Scott. Put her down and see the person in charge. Our ETA is in 10 minutes." His father replied.

"FAB Dad. But how are we going to stop ourselves from being recognised?"

"Put your helmet on. That will work for now" Virgil replied.

"FAB" Scott landed and grabbed his helmet from behind his seat. He then left his bird and headed to the emergency services area. "Who's in charge here?" he asked the first man in uniform he saw.

"Commander Tich." The man replied, pointing to an African American man on the phone. Scott nodded his thanks as he moved over towards the commander.

"Sir?" Scott asked. Commander Tich turned around and sighed in relief at the sight of Scott.

"Thank god. We desperately need you here. There are fourteen students still missing, and all from that building. I have there names on a list here for you. My men will do anything you ask of them." The commander said as he handed over a piece of paper with the names of the missing on it. Scott quickly read them, flinching when he read Alan and Fermat's names.

"Thankyou Commander. The rest of my team will be here in a matter in minutes. Do you have a map of where these children's rooms are?"

"Yes." The commander led Scott to the pin board next to him and pointed out the dots. "The dots indicated who was in what room, and where the exits are around them. As you can see, most of the missing are in the area away from any exits. We can only hope that they survived the ceiling collapsing on them." Just then, Scott heard the tell tale sounds of Thunderbird two coming in. It landed softly beside his bird, immediately unloading the mole (Virgil) and domo (Gordon). Virgil quickly jumped off and came to stand beside his brother.

"What do we know?" he asked as Gordon and Jeff came up behind him.

"These are the names of the missing, and they're corresponding rooms." Scott told them, watching his father's hands shake. "They're both on the list."

Alan Tracy was slowly exploring the collapsed sections of his floor when he heard someone crying out. He made his way around a corner, and saw a boy trapped under a piece of the concrete.

"Hey" Alan said, crouching down beside him.

"Hi. You're Alan right?" the boy asked as another wave of pain swept over him.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Daniel Jasob. Can you help me get this block off of my leg? It hurts" Daniel asked.

"Sure" Alan and Daniel slowly lifted the block off his leg, and Daniel slid back so that he was free.

"Thanks. Now, where do we go?" Daniel asked as he tried to stand. Alan moved next to him and put his arm around his waist.

"Come back with me. There are eight of us that are unhurt. I'll take you back to them and go searching for more survivors. Come on" Alan and Daniel hobbled around to where the other were waiting. Fermat and Hadrian came forward and took Daniel off of Alan and sat him down under the table.

"Alan, c..c…please get the first aid kit and water" Fermat stuttered as he looked at Daniel's leg. Alan nodded, and disappeared again. This time he came back in a matter of minutes with the first aid kit and two bottles of water from the bathroom where they stored them, just in case. Fermat took them off him, and used half of one to wash the dust from Daniel's leg. He then passed the other drink bottle to boys for a small drink. Daniel's leg was red and had almost no skin on it from where they pulled the concrete off it. Fermat also splinted it just in case. After that was done, Fermat looked at Alan.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"Pretty. It's really bad out there. You almost can't move because of the amount of wreckage in there. I wouldn't be surprised if there were fatalities out there. Just as Alan said that, he heard the most welcome sound ever. The sound of Thunderbird 1. "The thunderbirds are here!" he said grinning.

"How do you know that?" Philippe asked, the first thing he said since the earthquake.

"I just do. We will be rescued soon." Alan replied.

"I hope that they have some medical facilities" Daniel said.

"Of c..c..course they would" Fermat told him, not telling him that all of the Thunderbirds also had EMT training. They would be able to help him more than Fermat had. Fermat then got up to talk to Alan quietly.

"Do you think that my Dad is with them?" he asked.

"No, he will be back at base. He is needed there. He will be frantic though, just like my family will be. I mean, how will they be coping knowing that we're involved. And how will they be keeping their identities secret?" Alan asked.

"Probably with their helmets. They will be here soon, right?" Fermat asked, worried.

"Yes." Fermat nodded, and went back under the table. Alan started to follow, when another tremble came.

"Aftershocks! Alan, get under here!" Fermat screamed. Alan started to move, when something came crashing down, right where Alan was. "ALAN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gordon and Virgil had just started to drive the machines closer to the buildings when they felt the aftershock. Looking at each other, they stopped and climbed out to see what damage had been done.

"Gordon, the floor has shifted. We will need to be careful about how we proceed" Jeff told his son. He was trying to put on a strong front, but his sons knew just how difficult this was for him.

"Okay Dad. We will need to start from the top. How do we get the machines up there?" Gordon asked.

"How about we use thunderbird two to attach chains to the larger pieces of concrete, and then go in and try to pass the survivors out?" Virgil suggested. Jeff nodded, agreeing with his son.

"That's a good idea Virg" Scott said, hearing the last part as he came over. "Dad, they just found three more bodies. That means that there are only eleven students still missing"

"Were Alan and Fermat…" Jeff trailed off, not wanting to ask.

"No. They're still inside" They all looked relieved, before getting back to the job. "Dad, how about we all go into thunderbird two for this. You're going to need all of us to successfully do this" Scott told his father. Just then, Brains interrupted through the comm links.

"Mr Tracy, Alan's emergency signal has stopped"

"Why would that happen Brains?" Jeff asked, worried.

"I think that m..m…perhaps it has been destroyed, or Alan is no longer worried. But if that was the case, than Fermat's would also be off. And it's still on!" Everyone could tell that Brains was agitated. Scott and Virgil looked at each other before running to thunderbird two, with Gordon hot on their heels.

"Brains, have you been listening into what we plan to do?" Jeff asked, wanting to get to his youngest even more now.

"Yes. I think that it's the only choice. The boys will be waiting for you"

"FAB Brains." Jeff ran to the bird to join his sons on a rescue that they would never forget.

**Inside the dorm**

"Alan" Fermat called out as the dust settled again. Coughing, Fermat crawled forward to the space that he had last seen his friend. Fermat could see that a heavy desk had fallen on his friend. Alan was lying on his back with the desk on his left arm, right up to his collarbone. Alan was also unconscious. "Hey guys, can you help me lift this off of Alan?" he called back to the scared boys behind him.

"Sure Fermat" Hadrian replied coming out with Will and Marcus. Together, the three of them lifted the desk up while Fermat pulled Alan out. Lowering it back down again, they dragged Alan under cover so that Fermat could look at his injuries. Alan's arm was bent three different ways, once at the humerus, once at the radius and again at the wrist. His watch was smashed beyond all repair and his collarbone felt like it was snapped in half. Fermat was suddenly very glad that Alan was unconscious, with the amount of pain he would have been feeling from all of the broken bones would have made it hard for Alan to even communicate.

"How bad is he Fermat?" Benny asked, coming forward with the water. Fermat took it from him and poured some on a cloth, running it on Alan's lips to wet them.

"Very bad. He has at least four broken bones, if not more. There could also be muscle and tendon damage." Fermat replied. He then gently put two fingers on Alan's pulse on the broken wrist. "I can't feel a pulse from here. There could also be damage to his veins and arteries. We need medical help for him" Just then Alan groaned.

"Ow." He whimpered. Fermat scrummaged through the first aid kit until he found the panadeine that he kept in there.

"Here Alan, have a few of these. They'll take the edge off the pain" he said, manoeuvring until Alan's head was resting on his shoulder. Alan took the pills with a little difficulty and some water. He then leant his head back and sighed.

"Fermat, what happened. The last thing I remember is you calling out about the aftershock." He said.

"You had a desk fall on you because you couldn't get back under here fast enough. We got the desk off and pulled you out. You now have another few broken bones to add to you collection" Fermat told him, jokingly.

"Very funny" Alan replied, dryly. "How's everyone else?" he then asked, worried.

"Were all fine. Well, except for Daniel, but you know about him. How long do you think it will take for the thunderbirds to come and get us?" he asked his friend.

"Not long. They should be hovering over us any moment now. They would have to come in through the roof. That big block of concrete will be lifted up, then one of then will come down to check on us." Alan replied, predicting what his family would do.

"you know Alan, you do know a lot about how the Thunderbirds act" Phillipe said and he came to sit beside him. "Merci. When this is all done, you must come and stay with my mother and I in Aquitaine. It is a beach side town that is always full of life. My mother and I spend every break there. It is where I was born. Please come" he asked Alan.

"I don't know Phillipe. I'll need to ask my father if I can go to France in the break, but after this, I think that my father will be keeping me close for awhile. He can get a bit protective. But thanks for the offer" Alan told him, wincing as he tried to sit up. "Hey, what time is it?" he asked.

"Alan, stay down. You need to rest. And it's about three in the morning" Fermat told him. Just then, they all heard the sound of thunderbird two again.

"Told ya they'd come" Alan said before he closed his eyes for a bit.

**In thunderbird two**

Jeff was at the controls of the green monolith flying towards the building that had his son and friend hostage. He could hear his other sons in the back either getting ready to go down into the area or ready to hook the chains around the piece of concrete that they had chosen. It had fallen straight into Alan and Fermat's room, and seemed to be the best piece to take because they could move relatively freely without it. Jeff could see the long table that he had bought for the boys behind the slab, and prayed that they were under there. Since they had come up in the air, the commander on the ground had reported that two more bodies had been found. So far, they had not been identified, and Jeff was praying to God that they were not his boys.

"Alright Dad, were in position. Just hold her steady" Jeff heard Scott call from the back where he had been getting the chains ready. "Lowering the chains now. Hopefully someone down there can work out how the connect them so we don't have go down now" Scott called. Jeff watched the progress of the chains through the monitor in front of him.

"Hold it Scott" he called out as he saw someone come out from under the desk. "There is someone coming out from under the desk now"

"FAB Dad" Scott said, halting the movement. "It is one of them?"

"I can't see at the moment. Hang on, the lights just reflected off a pair of glasses. I think that it's Fermat!" He called back, to hear the cheers of his boys as they heard. Then they realised something.

"Why would Fermat be doing that instead of Alan?" Virgil asked even as Scott began lowering the chains again. He could see Fermat taking the chains and hooking them around the concrete block and then each other for more support. He then signalled to them before darting back under the desk.

"I don't know. But that is worrying. Could Alan have been seriously hurt?" Scott asked and he nodded to Gordon to start the winch to retract the chains and concrete. "Gordo, start it up"

"FAB Scott." With that the all watched the concrete rise at a steady rate and thanked god that the concrete was held. Once it was clear of the rest of the building, Jeff directed the bird away to an area that they had cleared for the piece. Once there, Gordon activated the winch again to release the chains completely so that they could return to their little brother.

Once they were hovering over the desk again, Virgil went down on the rescue platform to see how they all were. Once he was on the ground a bit away from the desk, he opened the side and ran to see where they boys were. Crouching down, he saw something that would stay with him for the rest of his life. His little brother was lying there, looking dead. His arm was facing in all different directions and he was covered in dust, making him look pure white. Just then Fermat came to him.

"Virgil?" he asked, worried about his friend. That seemed to shake Virgil out of it, and he began to look around.

"Dad, I've found Alan and Fermat. They're with seven other boys. They're all alive, but two are hurt. Alan's one of them" he said to his father over the comm. Link.

"Let me talk to him" his father demanded.

"Sure thing" Virgil came next to his brother, taking out his ear piece as he went. "Hey sprout" he said as he knelt down. Alan was resting against a blond haired boy. "Here, someone wants to talk to you" he said as he put the comm. Link in his ear.

"Hello" Alan asked quietly.

"Alan?"

"Is that you kiddo?"

"Are you okay?" Gordon, Scott and Jeff all asked at the same time.

"Okay. Yes, it me. And I'm alright. Just a little banged up" Alan replied as he tried to make sense of what was being asked. Virgil had activated his wristwatch so that he could keep up with the conversation.

"Alan is not alright. His arm is broken in several places and he looks like death just warmed over him. We need to get him out. And there is another boy with what looks like a broken leg. It has been splinted. I'm going to take them up first. Fermat, can you stay till the last load to help us?" he asked the small boy.

"S..s…I guess. I'll get Daniel ready for you" Fermat replied as he moved towards him. Virgil took off his helmet so that he could move easier, and picked up Alan gently.

"Can you stand for me sprout?" he asked as he put him in the rescue pod.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute to get my bearing. Go get Daniel and I'll be okay when you get back. Maybe bring one of the other guys to help steady me as we rise would be a good idea" Alan suggested and he grabbed hold of the sides. Virgil nodded, and ran back to the other boys.

"Okay. The other injured one comes in the first trip, as well as" Virgil looked at the boys and decided that they were small enough to take more. "two more of you. Who wants to come?" The boys all looked at each other and made the choice. Fermat spoke for them all.

"Benny and Phillipe will go with you on this one. We'll all wait for the next trip" Virgil nodded, and the two chosen boys went to Daniel and helped him to the platform. Virgil locked the door on the pod and turned to them.

"Okay, one of you will have to hold Alan tight so that he doesn't fall. The other will have to hold Daniel." Benny and Phillipe each went to one of the injured boys and held them firmly as the pod raised.

"Dad, I'm retracting the rescue platform now. I have four on board, two injured" Virgil said as it went.

"FAB Virgil. I'm meeting you when you get there, Gordon's flying now" Jeff voice said. Just then they went into the interior of thunderbird two. Looking up, they saw Jeff standing next to them with Scott and two stretchers.

"Alan" they both cried out as they saw him. Phillipe, Benny and Daniel all looked at each other in confusion. You could practically see their brains trying to connect how Alan knew them. Just then, Scott and Jeff took off their helmets, and they were shocked to see Jeff Tracy himself in a thunderbirds uniform.

Virgil unlocked the door, and ushered the boys out. Daniel and Alan went straight to the medical section to be looked after. They both had compression cuffs put on their respective limbs so that the breaks were cushioned and protected until they reached a hospital. Benny and Phillipe were strapped into the seats behind the cockpit for safety and Virgil went back down for the rest of the boys. They quickly came back up, and Fermat immediately rushed off to the medical section to see how Alan was doing. By the time he got there, Alan was asleep with his father brushing the hair off of his forehead.

"Sir" Fermat said shocked. Jeff looked at Fermat and grinned.

"Fermat, get over here" he said happily. Fermat ran to him and was gathered in Jeff's arms. Hugging tightly, Jeff quickly pulled back. "Now, get up to the bridge and talk to your father. I'm going to stay here with Alan. Also, tell Gordon to get us to a hospital now. These two need medical attention." Jeff told him as he turned back to Alan. Fermat nodded and ran up to the cockpit. Now, all of the other boys were strapped in called to him as he ran past.

"Hey Fermat, what's going on?" Hadrian asked. Fermat skidded to a halt.

"Sorry guys, but I need to do something first. I'll be back in a sec" With that, Fermat ran into the bridge, and sat in the co pilot's chair. "Dad" he said happily when he saw his father's face on the screen.

"Fermat" his father whispered in relief at seeing his son. As far as he could tell, Fermat was uninjured. "Are you okay, son?"

"Yeah. Alan is hurt but we're going to go to the hospital now." Fermat replied.

"Is that a hit Fermat?" Gordon asked from the pilot's chair.

"Yep. Now, I'm going to sit with the others. I'll see you back on the island Dad" Fermat ran back out and strapped in just as Gordon landed next to thunderbird one. Scott ran off, and they were in the air again, heading for the local hospital.

**One month later**

Fermat and Alan stood on the runway on Tracy Island waiting for the plane that would be bring their friends to land. Fermat looked none the worse for wear from the incident of last month, while Alan had his arm in a cast. Alan ended up very lucky from his injuries. His arm and no muscle or tendon damage, and the breaks were all clean. Already one had repaired itself. And now they were just excited about seeing their friends again. Coming to visit were Hadrian, Benny, Daniel, Phillipe, Will, Nathaniel and Marcus. Also coming was Christian. Blanche, Zack and Jasper were some of the killed that were found. Since then, the three of them had drifted apart, with Fermat and Alan staying on the island to recover.

"There they are" Fermat called, pointing to the small shape of the Tracy plane that had been piloted by John. John had come down to help with Alan's recovery. He was returning to Thunderbird five in just a few days. The plane landed and the boys ran towards it to see their friends. The first one down was Hadrian. The others quickly followed him, wanting to see the amazing Tracy island.

"Hey guys" Alan called.

"Hey Alan. You're looking good" Daniel said as he came down the stairs. Daniel's leg wasn't broken in the end and had recovered swiftly from the lack of skin.

"So are you. So do you guys want the tour?" Alan asked as all eight of them came to a stand still in front of him and Fermat.

"Hell yeah!" they all said.

"Then come with us" Fermat said as he ran past. All of the laughed, and followed him.

Jeff Tracy stood on the balcony and smiled as he watched his youngest son grinning as he laughed with his friends. Alan was finally recovering.

**The End**

**_I know that the end was a bit dumb, but i ran out of ideas. Thanks for everyone's support and reviews_**

**_Bye_**

**_tiger-eye5_**


End file.
